Team Robot's First Adventure Begins
Team Robot's First Adventure Begins is a epic upcoming crossover adventure series be made by TMNTHedgehog5. Plot A long time ago, in a city called, Station Square, A four hero team discovers a bunch of new world's outside the universe, Escapades abound as Emerl, Gmerl, Yoshi & Donkey Kong, along with they're friends explore these new worlds and meets some new friends, Finding the true meaning of Hope, Teamwork and Friendship, A whole adventure truly begin's as Emerl will one day discover his destiny and be the Number one leader of Team Robot. Heroes *Emerl *G-merl *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Xion *Kiva *SpongeBob and Patrick *Eddy, Double-D and Ed *Lazlo, Raj and Clam *Sora, Donald and Goofy *Rich, Dave, Smitty and Scott *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo *Russell, Pepper, Minka, Zoe, Sunil, Vinnie and Penny Ling New Members *Mario and Luigi *Classic Sonic and Classic Tails *Coco *The Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack & Fluttershy), and Spike *Finn and Jake *Gumball, Darwin & Anais *Huey, Dewey and Louie *Rigby and Mordecai *Sam and Max *Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private *Takato, Henry, Rika, Guilmon, Terriermon and Renamon Friends *Geronimo Stilton, Thea Stilton, Benjamin Stilton, Trap Stilton & Pandora Woz *Ronald McDonald, Sundae, Grimace, Hamburglar, Birdie and Franklin *Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit and Eeyore *Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup *Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley *Peep, Chrip and Quack *Timmy and Brushbrush *Stellaluna *Pikachu *Ttark Sonic Heroes *Sonic, Tails and Knuckles *Shadow and Rouge *Amy and Cream *Espio, Charmy and Vector *Silver and Blaze Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot and Cubot Friends from other Worlds The Island of Sodor *Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon and James *Sir Topham Hatt ??? *??? Tosha's Room/Imagination Island *Barney, Baby Bop and B,J *Tosha, Min, Shawn and Derek *Professor Erasmus Q. Tinkerputt *Tosha's Mom and Dad *Tosha's Baby Brothers ??? *??? Earth/Looney Tuneland *Michael Jordan *Stanley "Stan" Podolak *Juanita Jordan *Jeffery Jordan *Marcus Jordan *Jasmine Jordan *Bill Murray *Larry Bird *Charles Barkley *Patrick Ewing *Shawn Bradley *Larry Johnson *Muggsy Bogues *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Lola Bunny *Elmer Fudd *Tasmanian Devil *Toro *Marvin the Martian *Porky Pig *Tweety Bird *Hubie and Bertie, *Foghorn Leghorn *Yosemite Sam *Sylvester the Cat *Pepé Le Pew *Granny *Mr. Swackhammer *Pound *Blanko *Bang *Bupkus *Nawt New York City *Stuart Little *Margalo *Snowbell *The Falcon *Frederick and Eleanor Little *George Little *Martha Little *Monty *Will ??? *??? ??? *??? Andy's Room/Pizza Planet *Sheriff Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Mr. Potato Head *Slinky Dog *Rex *Hamm *Bo Peep *Andy Davis *Mrs. Davis *Sid Phillips *Hannah Phillips *Sarge ??? *??? ??? *??? Floop's Castle *Carmen Cortez *Juni Cortez *Gregorio Cortez *Ingrid Cortez *Fegan Floop *Ms. Gradenko *Felix *Machete *Mr. Lisp *Alexander Minion *Donnagon *Devlin ??? *??? Port Royal *Captain Jack Sparrow *Captain Hector Barbossa *Will Turner *Elizabeth Swann *Commodore James Norrington *Governor Weatherby Swann *Joshamee Gibbs *Anamaria *Pintel *Ragetti *Lieutenant Gillette *Koehler *Twigg *Cotton *Mr. Cotton's Parrot *Marty *Bo'sun *Murtogg *Mullroy *Lieutenant Theodore Groves ??? *??? ??? *??? The Island of Sodor/Shining Time Station *Mr. Conductor *C. Junior *Burnett Stone *Lily Stone *Patch *Stacy Jones *Billy Twofeathers *Mrs. Stone *Thomas *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Bertie *Harold *Annie and Clarabel *Diesel 10 *Splatter and Dodge *Lady ??? *??? Crossovers #Emerl's Adventure's of Thomas & Friends: The Adventure Begins #??? #Team Robot's Adventures of Barney's Imagination Island #??? #Emerl's Misadventures of Space Jam #Team Robot's Adventures of Stuart Little 2 #??? #??? #Team Robot in Toy Story #Emerl's Adventures of Pokemon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew #??? #Team Robot's Misadventures of Spy Kids #??? #Emerl's Adventure's of Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl #??? #??? #Team Robot's Adventure's of Thomas & The Magic Railroad #??? Holiday Specials *Team Robot In Kenan & Kel: Two Heads Are Better Than None (Halloween) *Team Robot In Let's Follow That Bird (Thanksgiving) *Team Robot spends Christmas in Conway (Christmas) *??? (Valentines) *??? (???) Videos Intro #https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2zbLjOqPM1eRFZ5VmNySzdPbHM/view The Beginning #Team Robot's Very Beginning #Meeting Master Yen Sid and Princess Celestia The Ending # Trivia *This crossover was based off of the movie, Thomas & Friends: The Adventure Begin's. *This takes place before The Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Adventures Series. Transcript *Team Robot's First Adventure Begins/Transcript Category:Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Crossovers Category:Past Crossovers